


Learning to Live again

by Dustybaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Based on a song, F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustybaby/pseuds/Dustybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural AU!<br/>Benny Lafitte is a firefighter for the New Orleans Fire Department. After a bad breakup, Benny is hesitant to get out and date again. His friend, Dean encourages him to go on a blind date with his girlfriend's best friend. </p><p>I wrote this for a friend and thought it was good.</p><p>Based of the song 'Learning to Live Again' by Garth Brooks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Live again

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own characters just love them.

The directions to the bar are with his wallet and the keys to his truck by the front door. Hank Williams was crooning on the stereo about heartache while the steam from the shower filled the bathroom up. Benny stood under the stream of hot water that sluiced over his skin and mixed with the soap removing the smell of sweat and smoke from his skin.

His guts were in a knot and he could hardly focus on the simple task at hand. He’d washed his hair tice and only started shaving his face but didn’t start the second side. The conversations with Dean played in his head like a loop.

“Just meet us at the bar around 9.” Dean said as he pulled the grey shirt over his head and ran his hands through his hair. Both men were sitting by their lockers in the firehouse. They were getting off a 24 hour shift and ready to go home.

“Brother, I am no catch.” Benny said as he shook his head and stood up. He fastened his belt and reached for the black tank top hanging on the door of his locker. 

“According to Sam and Ang, you are.” Dean said with a smile, “Come on man, do it for me.”  
Benny sighed and glanced in the mirror of the locker door. He caught sight of the bruised cheek and gash in the center like a bull’s eye. His hands were cut up and burnt from the fire they had fought two nights ago. He glanced at Dean who’d zipped up his NOFD hoodie. 

“Why can’t Sam go?” Benny grumbled and felt like a whiny child.

“He and Cass are going to some play or something.”

“And she’s cute?” Benny asked feeling stupid for sound so shallow, “She ain’t…homely?”

“No man… trust me, she’s a hot girl. Hell, if I was single I’d be all over that.” Dean nodded and clicked his tongue against his teeth, “She ain’t Laurel but you gotta try dude.”

“Alright, fine. See you at nine asshole.” Benny chuckled but inside was a hornet’s nest of panic. Dean clasped Benny’s shoulder and nodded.

“Good.” 

Benny debated over the attire to wear, should he go dressed up or down? He decided to be comfortable but still look nice. Dark fitted jeans that Laurel hated ‘because men shouldn’t be wearing tight jeans’ and a dark blue henley shirt and a newsboy hat that he loved. He felt confident but was still unbelievably nervous as he sat and waited inside his truck. He cleaned the cabin out and threw the trash away. 

“Come on man, keep it together.” Benny told himself in the mirror as he exhaled. He prayed that she wouldn’t see the sadness in his eyes and that he had his heart broken. He pulled the door open and headed for the door. 

Angie and Dean were on time, walking in hand and hand. Angie was dressed in a casual white dress with little yellow flowers on it and sandals; she looked great as she rushed over to hug him. She smelled like soap and faintly of Dean. Dean stepped aside and nodded but Benny didn’t even notice. The cool night air blew in as she stepped in.

Her smile was bright and white as she stepped into the smoky bar. Her skin was smooth and a creamy olive tone that was glowing like a galaxy was just beneathe the skin. She was dressed in a purple blouse, low cut but still loose enough to be classy and jeans. Benny took a breath and smiled at her. He didn’t want to come off desperate or over eager. 

She beamed up at him and started forward, her soft curls moving over her shoulder and falling down her back. She was stunning.

“Benny, this is Tana Wheeler… Tana, Benny Lafitte.” Dean said with the charming smile that meant his was up to no good.

“It’s nice to meet you, Benny.” Tana said offering her hand and smiling, “I heard a lot about you on the way here.”

“Hopefully all good… anything bad is a lie.” Benny quipped and shook her hand. His stomach clenched as he nodded, she was way out of his league.

“Can I buy you a drink?” Benny asked before he could think.

“Sure!” Tana replied with a wider smile that shined with confidence as she strolled up beside him to the bar. 

Two drinks later and the girls were chattering about something as Dean and Benny started up a darts game. 

“Just relax.” Dean told him, “She is really cool.”

“She is way hotter than you said… why would she want me man.” Benny said as Dean threw his dart into the center ring.

“You are a catch, Ben.” Dean said turning back.

“I don’t know man.”

They returned to the table and Benny sat back and listened. The girls talked about things that he didn’t understand while Dean added his two cents when he could. He couldn’t think of what to say, he was like a statue silently listening until he finally broke down and added his comment to something he could about Halloween that was quickly approaching. He dipped his head down and rubbed his bandaged hand over his neck. A soft hand touched his forearm and his head jerked up. He looked up to find soft blue grey eyes and a gracious warm smile that he’d seen a million times that belonged to Angie.

“You’re doing fine, relax.” She whispered in his ear. Benny smiled and nodded then laughed self-consciously. He wished down deep that he felt the same. He took a drink of his beer and looked at Tana. She set her drink down and leaned forward.

“Can I ask you something?” She asked.

He nodded.

“How did you get hurt?” She reached out and carefully touched the bandaged hand. She was bold and that put him at ease for some reason. Laurel was not bold; she made undercutting comments and would never step out of her zone.

“UH, well. I was working the Cason fire with Dean and their family dog was trapped under a collapsed bookcase.” Benny paused, “I went in and got him out but the fire was so hot it burned through my gloves and got to my hand.”

“Did the dog… is he okay?” Tana asked with a slight tremble to her voice,

“Oh yeah. He got oxygen and he’s happier than a pig in shoes.” Benny smiled with ease this time.

It started the two of them talking. She was a pediatric nurse at Ochsner Medical Center. She had a soft spot for books, chocolate and baby animals. She’d never been to Hawaii and always wanted to see New York. Benny shared a few things about himself, like he’s never been good with blood and that he too would like to see Hawaii and that he had a husky shepherd mix named Andy.

He liked watching her laugh, the way her eyes lit up and the smile seemed to be brighter made his legs feel weak.

Dean and his girl were talking close as the conversation lulled. The music was slow and soft.

“Would you like to dance?” Tana asked sounding confident but looked anxious.

“You beat me to it, I would love too.” Benny laughed softly and stood up nervous that his legs wouldn’t support his weight. 

His injured hand rested on the small of her back as the other hand took hers. His throat was tight and dry as they sway to the music. Thoughts creeped into his head and caused panic to take over. Ideas of what she thought of him and that he was not good enough for her. Why would… he’d forgotten her name, she want him?

“You’ve known Dean for a while?” She asked casually.

“We’ve been in the fire company together for three years.” Benny replied as her head rested on his shoulder, “He’s good stock and is awfully crazy about Ang.”

“Wanna know a secret?” Tana whispered close as she looked up at him.

“Sure.”

“I didn’t like him at first… he seemed like a playboy.” 

“He was but your girl won his heart.” Benny said with a sigh, “He’s a good man. He’ll treat her like a queen.”

“He better. She’s like my sister. I will kill him.” Tana chuckled softly, “And now they are living together…”

The two of them swayed to the next slow song and returned to the table as the next song was upbeat. Dean and Ang were closer than when they’d left them. Dean was talking low and telling her something that made her eyes wide and cheeks turn a deep red. Tana shook her head and sighed.

“Get a room perverts.” Tana said throwing a straw at them. 

The late night crowd started to filter in and raise the noise level up. The sounds and smells of the French quarter slipped in between the crowd and changed the energy level to something more electrified. Dean paid for one more round of drinks as Angela leaned her head into his shoulder. She gave a long yawn that might have been fake but he got the point of what was coming next.

“We are gonna head home, this one’s gotta be up early to meld the minds of tomorrow… are you staying with him or coming with us?” Dean asked as his eyes shot down to Angie. She grinned up at him.

“Would you mind takin me home?” Tana asked turning on the southern charm.

“Not at all.” 

"We should get at least one more drink.” Tana suggested as she shrugged.

“And maybe I can get out on the floor once more.” Benny said feeling more confident.

Angie got up from her seat and flattened out her dress. Dean helped her put his jacket on then kissed her forehead. Dean hugged Benny and patted his back.

“Go get ‘em tiger.” Dean whispered before pulling away. Angie wrapped her arms around his the best she could to hug him tight. Benny picked her up and squeezed her so she squeaked. Dean grabbed her hand and spun her around. He gave him thumbs up as Ang pulled him out of the bar and into the street.

Tana and him had another drink and talked a little more. Then out of nowhere, she boldly grabbed his big wrist in her little hand and pulled him to the floor for one more dance. 

The song was something timeless; t was slow and sweet causing a pang of sadness to strike him between the ribs. He felt guilt for forgetting Laurel. Sadness for losing her and sadness that he had given up everything for her. Tana tilted her head at him and chewed her lip as if she was processing her thought.

“What’s wrong?” she asked with a tender voice.

“Nothing.” Benny replied looking down at her and seeing the genuine concern on her face. Everything it took to get him here felt like learning to walk again. He let go of everything and exhaled in relief.

“You look sad.”

“I’m not… I’m actually happy.” Benny smiled and felt the memories of the past wash off him. Tana nodded and smiled shyly as she rested her head on his shoulder again. 

Benny drove her home, thankful he’d cleaned the cabin of the trunk from the clutter of work and living between the firehouse and his home. Tana commented on how it smelled like campfire in the truck, which made him slightly anxious until she clarified that she like the smell. 

He parked in front of the small two story house off St Claude Ave. He walked her up to the porch and waited for her to say something. 

The glow of the porch light washed over her and created shadows on her face giving the girl a mysterious look that made his heart thump a little faster. Benny rubbed his neck and smiled up at her as she unlocked her door. She turned to him, smiling and leaning over she placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

“Good night.” She said with a voice softer than a whisper that reminded him of how velvet felt. 

“Can I see you again?” Benny forced out then chuckled softly, nervously.

“We’ll see.” She said with her best smile and a beauty pageant laugh as her eyes sparkled. 

“It was great to meet you Miss Tana.” Benny felt his heart deflate and the shame strike him in the back. He started to turn away and took a deep breath.

“Wait!” Tana said louder than before, “You need my number to ask me out.” 

Benny stopped breathing for a moment then turned back to her. She took his phone and called hers. She kissed him once more on the cheek and slipped into the house, giving him a beautiful smile then closing the door. 

Benny sat behind the wheel with a stupid grin that took over his face. Maybe this learning to live again wasn’t so bad after all and he could get used to it. Especially with a girl like her…


End file.
